


Coming Out Aftermath

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, I have literally taken multiple classes on this, Love, M/M, Polyamory, basically the reactions are one big eye roll, eye-rolling, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Jensen and Misha just came out on Twitter, more or less on a whim. Now they get to tell their wives and deal with the consequences of their actions.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coming Out Aftermath

Before they went to bed the night they came out, Jensen called Danneel.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” She grinned as she answered.

“I just wanted to say goodnight, mostly.”

“Aww, well, goodnight, Jen. Give Misha a kiss for me.”

He laughed. “Always. I, uh. I also just wanted to apologize for not warning you before throwing our lives all over Twitter.”

“Thanks, Jen, I do appreciate that. What were you even thinking?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I was just sort of, I dunno...so in love and wanting to tell everyone and...yeah, I guess I wasn’t really thinking much at all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course you weren’t. I mean, I get it, Misha is great and everything, and I’m happy for you, but you have to think a little bit before you do shit. This is going to have pretty big effects on all of us in the long run.”

Jensen sighed. “I know. Look, Dee, I…”

“What, are you going to tell me you won’t do it again? Cat’s kinda out of the bag on that one, Jen.”

Jensen scrubbed his hand over his face. “What do you want me to  _ do _ , Danni? I can’t exactly take it back.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know. Do you know how many media requests I’ve gotten tonight alone?”

“I…”

“I’m trying to put your kids to bed - did you know there are  _ three _ of them?? And meanwhile, both my cell and the house phone are ringing off the hook. I literally had to unplug the house phone because it was keeping the kids awake…”

“Dee, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think…”

“No, no you didn’t.” She laughed a little. “That’s such a cliché, but I get it now, because it’s so true. You’re lucky my parents live under a rock, but even so, I had to have a  _ very _ awkward conversation with them about my husband being a thousand miles away with his boyfriend, and why they might hear some complicated things…”

“Shit, Dee. How did they take that?”

She shrugged. “They were surprised, but they know it’s ultimately my life, so as long as I’m happy, they’ll come around. My mom said some things about the 60s I’d have preferred not to hear…”

Jensen laughed a little. “Oh jeez, I can only imagine.” He met her eyes. “I really am sorry. I should have thought about you and about the consequences of my actions.”

“You should have.” She sighed. “I’m not that upset, really. I’m more surprised, honestly, I didn’t think either of you would go for being out like that. I just...you’ve gotta coordinate with us, man.”

“I know. I...what do you want to do with this going forward?”

“I think I’d better do some interviews and talk about, I dunno, supporting you and loving our lifestyle and whatever.”

“Are you okay with that? I don’t want you to have to take this on…”

“Oh, you’re dreaming if you think I’m doing this alone. Maybe I’ll end up with one solo interview, but I fully expect you and Misha and maybe Vicki to be there with me for most of them.”

Jensen sighed. “Ugh, I really don’t want to do this.”

“And yet, you decided it was a good idea to come out as bi and poly at the same time as you announced your decade-long relationship with your co-star _on Twitter_ …”

“Dee…”

Danneel laughed. “You made your bed.” She yawned. “Speaking of, I think it’s bedtime for me. The twins had me up at ass-o’clock this morning.”

Jensen laughed. “Thank you for being home with them. And thank you for being wonderful. I love you so much, I really do.”

“I know.” Danneel smirked. At his outraged look, she relented. “I love you, too. Goodnight, Jensen.”

“Goodnight, Dee.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Misha was checking in with Vicki. He joined her in the study, where she was working on her latest book project.

“Hey, Vic,” he murmured, kissing her head.

“Hey.” She paused, smiling up at him.

“Jensen is calling Danneel, and I wanted to say hi.” He paused. “Also, um. I don’t know if you saw my Twitter feed?”

She shook her head. “No, I’ve been absorbed in this project since the kids went to bed. Everything okay?”

“Um. In the macro sense, yes? It’s very okay.”

She eyed him. “But…?”

He sighed. “Jensen and I were really excited about being engaged.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are we arriving at the point in the next half hour or so? I’m super close to finishing up this portion and I think I can do it before I go to bed.”

“We may have come out on Twitter.” He laughed a little. “You should probably check your phone.”

She laughed. “Are you serious, babe?”

He nodded, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, we weren’t thinking…”

“That’s pretty unlike you.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Vic, I know this affects you and Danneel and the kids, and…”

“Mish, hey,” she stood up, pulling him close. “The kids will be fine. Danneel and I will be fine, although I expect Jensen will get an earful from Dee. Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I...yes? Why do you ask?”

“Do you remember that time I wanted to publish a book about threesomes and it took literal years for you to get comfortable with the idea? And the focus wasn’t even on you. This is a huge leap forward from that.”

He nodded slowly. “I...didn’t think of it that way.”

“That’s kind of good. I’m really proud of you, Mish. I’m glad you feel comfortable being open about your life.  _ Our _ life.”

He kissed her gently. “Thanks, Vicki.”

“You can handle the interviews, though. I’m not going through that shit again,” she laughed.

He nodded sagely, mock-serious. “I understand it’s difficult to see all those cameras breaking because of your beauty…”

She swatted him playfully. “Fuck off.”

“Seriously, though, will you do one or, I don’t know, write an article or something? I don’t want people saying you’re not on board with this.”

“Mish, may I introduce you to my first book,  _ The Threesome Handbook _ ?”

He sighed. “I know, I just...that was awhile ago and it was a little different and I can’t bear the idea that anyone would think I’m mistreating you.”

She kissed him. “Hey. The important thing is that  _ we _ know that. But of course I’ll say something to make sure that people know for sure.”

He leaned their foreheads together. “What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?”

“Cut that out,” she chided gently. “It’s not a question of deserving, remember? And even if it was, you are kind and sweet and brilliant and gorgeous and I’m lucky to have you, too.”

At that moment, Jensen knocked softly at the door. “Hey, can I come in? It’s okay if not.”

“Yes, come join us, Jen,” Vicki called. Jensen came in, flopping down on the couch. Vicki laughed at him. “How mad was Danneel?”

“Well, I’m still alive…” He shook his head. “No, it could have been a lot worse. I’m pretty lucky. She’s even going to do press things, although she basically ordered me to be there and to bring Misha.” He laughed a little. “Thanks for being so chill, Vicki.”

She smirked. “I’m  _ very _ chill, thank you very much. But you two get to deal with most of the fallout from this. I’ll just be here writing my book.” Jensen laughed.

Misha joined him on the couch, cuddling up next to him and kissing his cheek. “Of course I’ll be there with you two, babe, and we’ll all figure things out together, okay?”

Jensen nodded, turning to kiss him. “Thank you.”

They got lost in gentle kisses for a few moments before Vicki spoke up, smiling indulgently. “Okay, this is cute and all, but I have work to do. Please get out of my office.”

Jensen laughed. “Yes, ma’am.” He took Misha by the hand, leading him out of the room. “Goodnight, Vicki. You’re the best!”

Misha paused to kiss her goodnight before letting himself be dragged out of the room. “Thank you, Vic. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Danneel feels like she has a lot of kids because there’s an adorable interview of her and Jensen where she says something about having “two million children” (4:04 in the video below) and he’s kind of confused and then later in the interview she increases the number to three million (5:40) and the sweetheart is just so nonplussed.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo0N9_kfqTA
> 
> You know that moment in Ten Inch Hero after Tish helps Priestly buy tampons and she hangs up the phone and just sighs and kind of collapses dramatically (2:07 in the video)? That’s what Danneel does when she hangs up with Jensen.  
> If you don’t know the movie or the scene in question, here it is [warning for some homophobia, transphobia, and cissexism...the homophobia and transphobia mostly come into play after they hang up the phone (cissexism is unavoidable in this scene), so you can stop at 2:10 if you prefer]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggRR_O0ZT70&t=131s  
> It's also not important to the story, you can choose not to watch it.


End file.
